Heart And Hooves
by Timefather64
Summary: This story is mines and EpicAeromancer33 story that we both made last Valentines Day for the Hearts and Hooves special story. The oringinal copy can be found on Fimfiction. Share your reviews and stuff, this is some old stuff. Oh, and thank you for reading.


**MLP FIM is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust I take no credit from them. Magic Junk belongs to (EpicAeromancer33) and Dream and Strife belongs to me (Timefather64).**

"When you least expect it. Love can blossom in your face. It just takes time to realize it, that's all." -Timefather64

"Love is a parasite that kills everybody it latches onto and bleeds them dry until there's nothing left. Luckily I'm not one of those depressing people; otherwise I'd actually believe what I just typed." –EpicAeromancer33

(Now before anyone read this is a tribute to the Hearts and Hooves episode but, this time it involves Magic Junk, Little Strife, and Dream Phobic. If you don't know them then I suggest you read "Hear the voices? Of Samuel" by me. So not to waste time, enjoy the short story of love and comedy.)- Timefather64

Hearts and Hooves Day, a holiday in Ponyville that comes once a year in which two lovers spend a wonderful time together on a relaxing romantic date. A lot of ponies in the small normal town get together with their special mare or colt and then spend time alone with each other, and for those who don't have a special colt or mare, they either ask one out on a date or are busy with whatever they're doing. But still, Hearts and Hooves Day is a peaceful, happy holiday for all in Ponyville.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, a group of three fillies who search for ways to obtain their own cutie marks, are trying to get their teacher, Ms. Cheerlee together with Applebloom's older brother, Big Macintosh. Their first attempt fails sadly. They were trying to think of any sort of way to get the two together, but no ideas came up.

They didn't notice Twilight Sparkle walking towards them reading a book about the beginning of Hearts and Hooves Day. She was so fascinated about the book as the egghead she usually is that she hadn't noticed Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle ahead either. They eventually bump into each other causing her book to fall on the ground and the three fillies to fall on top of one another.

Twilight was confused as to who she bumped into and realizes she bumped into the three fillies. "Oh my goodness I didn't even see you there I'm so, so sorry." Twilight apologizes. Applebloom looks up at Twilight with a calm expression and says, "Ah it's okay Twilight, it was an accident."

Twilight smiles in relief and says, "I've just been reading the most fascinating book about Heart and Hooves Day. Did you know this holiday got its start just because of a love potion?" She walk away using her magic to levitate the book continuing her reading.

Twilight suddenly stops looking down beneath her, seeing the three fillies smiling at her with 'le puppy eyes'. "Did you say a love potion?" Sweetie Belle asks. Twilight smiles and says, "That's right, it even has the recipe." She uses her magic to turn the pages of the book to the recipe page.

"I don't suppose we could borrow that book for a little while, do ya?" Sweetie Belle asks. "Of course you can." Twilight hands them the book. "I have another book here that I think you'll-" Twilight stops after noticing that they've already disappeared. Twilight walks a little after the encounter, disgruntled, but stops looking up at a cloud seeing Magic Junk lying on it.

"Hey Magic." Twilight calls the Pegasus. Magic's ears perk up hearing her, turning around to see her he says, "Hey Twilight!" Magic smiles and flies down. "Shouldn't you be with Pinkie? It's Hearts and Hooves Day you know." Twilight asks. "Wait what? Is this 'Hearts and Hooves Day' some kind of riddle game? Cause if so, then count me out, I had enough riddles after what happened last time with the twig and stove." Magic says beginning to shiver.

Twilight giggles remembering the moment in which he solved the riddle while accidentally summoning the evil twig and the fearsome stove (I literally cut this out from the story he was in, don't ask why. Just kidding, please do.). "No it's not like that it's a day in which two ponies have a date with one another and spend time alone romantically." Twilight said blushing.

"Hmm a date, well what do ya know." Magic said becoming surprised. "Well I guess I better ask Pinkie out cause if she knows this and I hadn't till now then I'll have to kiss my pink mare goodbye and all my cupcakes also." Magic said laughing a little with Twilight. "Make sure you are dressed nice." Dream Phobic said startling the two. "Where did you come from!?" Magic yells feeling as if he had a heart attack.

"The beautiful music from my cello told me you two were conversing about Hearts and Hooves Day. Why my friend, I can assure you a beautiful romantic date for colt and mare, high class." Dream said. "Umm no thanks Dream, I can handle this plus if you know about this, who are you taking out for a date? And where are you taking this gal?" Magic asks.

Dream chuckles and says, "Now that, my good friend, is a secret." Dream said. Magic gulped at the secret part since secrets relate to riddles. "Stop it with your riddles!" He yells flying away. Twilight and Dream both laugh together. Dream looks at Twilight smiling and asks, "Who are you going out with Ms. Sparkle?" Twilight blushes looking down and says "Well I don't really have a date to be honest." She said. "What? Why not? You should have a date. Just look at you, your gorgeous." Dream said causing the purple mare to blush even more.

"Well no one really finds me that interesting since I'm mostly a bookworm and tend to stay at my home, well, reading a lot." She said frowning. "Hmm you really don't have to be sad Ms. Sparkle. I think I can help you with this problem you're having but, it depends, are you willing to help me?" Dream asks smiling while he drank his coffee. "Sure, I'm always willing to help a friend in need." Twilight says looking at Dream smiling with determination and excitement.

Magic got to Sugarcube Corner and was at Pinkie's door. "Alright all I got to do is ask her out on a date…wait…dear chocolate milk combined with a peanut butter grilled cheese sandwich! I forgot how to ask a pony out on a date! How did this happen!?" Magic began to panic becoming nervous.

"Calm down Magic Junk you're an Essemancer you can easily pass through this, you just got to think how you are going to approach her." Magic said to himself. His wing accidently knocks on the door startling him. "Dang it, oh come on! Dumb wing I didn't have time to think!" Magic yells at his wing. A feather pops off and smacks him confusing him completely. It then vanishes to pink smoke.

Magic was speechless. He didn't know which was worse, thinking of a way to ask Pinkie Pie on a date, or getting smacked by his own feather just for insulting his own wing. "Okay, I really didn't see that coming." He said. "See what coming?" Pinkie asks causing the Pink-eyed Pegasus to jump.

"Umm, umm, well nothing really, just talking to myself that's all, how are you Pinkie?" Magic asks nervously as he blushes crazily causing his 255 by 255 by 255 white colored coat to become pink. (Hey he's an Essemancer if he can control reality then he control the color of blushing…surprisingly.)

"Umm…the reason I am here today Pinkie…is that it's umm…Hearts and Hooves Day and I was wondering if you umm…wanted to go out on a date with…me?" Magic asks turning extremely pink. "Sure, I would love to! Pick me up at 7 p.m. okay!" Pinkie says hopping up and down happily. Magic's blush finally vanishes as his coat turns back to white and he smiles saying, "Sweet I'll see ya at seven." Pinkie nods. "Well Pinkie I better get ready for our date, see ya."Magic says smiling and beginning to flap his wings.

"Bye Magic, I'll be sure to get ready also." Pinkie said waving bye at Magic who was also waving goodbye as he flew away. "Well that was easier than I thought." Magic says to himself as he flies out of the shop and into the clouds.

"STTTTOOOOOOOVVVVEEEE!" A flying stove yelled, flying right passed him leaving a smoke trail behind. Magic didn't have any expression on his face. He was silent. After ten whole minutes he yells, "DAAAAAMMMMNNNNNN IIITTTT!" Letting the entire town hear his voice.

Rarity was startled by the yell coming from Magic, but soon relaxes herself and continues trotting through town. "Oh Rarity, I'm glad I found you." Twilight was heard. Rarity turns to her left seeing Twilight and Dream walking towards her. "Why hello Twilight and hello to you too Dream, nice to see you two on such a romantic day don't you think?" Rarity says.

"Indeed dear Rarity." Dream agreed. "We've wanted to know, do you have a date with any pony today?" Twilight asks. "Why no, I don't have time for dates. I'm very busy with work." Rarity said. "Oh, well we wanted to also know if you can help Dream and I out with today's holiday." Twilight asks. "Just to point this out Rarity, if you agree to this, that means you must be with us when this event happens." Dream said. "Well it depends what do you two need help with?" Rarity asks.

"It's romantic I'll tell you that." Dream said beginning to chuckle while Twilight blushes. "Romantic? Hmm okay I'll help. So tell me what is it that you require my assistance in?" Rarity asks. "I'll explain." Twilight said. She began to whisper in Rarity's ear causing the designer mare to giggle and squeal quietly. 'Mares will be mares in their beautiful squeals.' Dream thought. Soon Twilight explains to Rarity about their plan for every pony tonight and the things she needed to do to for it to succeed. She spotted Strife and Fluttershy walking together saying nothing to one another. Strife barely talks much and mostly stood quiet and calm. Fluttershy was similar except she was shy.

"Perfect." Rarity said (You know when she has an idea she literally says it in that little school girl tone, well she said 'perfect' just like that.) Trotting over to them Rarity calls them and says, "Good day Strife and Fluttershy." Strife gave a 'hello' nod as Fluttershy said, "Oh hello to you too Rarity."

Rarity looks at Strife and Fluttershy and says, "Well are you two together for Hearts and Hooves Day?" Rarity asks. Fluttershy blushes trying think of something to say. Strife on the other hoof (Pun intended) was confused. "What's a 'Hearts and Hooves Day'? Is it another riddle day to solve or something? Cause if so, I want to see Magic freak." Strife said calmly. Rarity gasps along with Fluttershy. Now Strife was even more confused.

"Strife, Hearts and Hooves Day isn't like that. It's a day in which two lovers spend time together alone on a romantic date. Surprisingly I thought you knew that since you're with Fluttershy. Haven't you asked her out?" Rarity asks.

"Well, really no, usually we always take strolls around town. I didn't expect this day to be a day in which I go on a date." Strife says surprised. "So you don't want to go on a date with Fluttershy?" Rarity asks shocked. "What? No. I really would like to. That is…if she wants to. Uumm, do you want to Fluttershy?" Strife asks Fluttershy whose blushing.

"Umm, yeah sure I wouldn't mind." Fluttershy said smiling at Strife. Strife smiles back. "Oooh you two look so cute together." Rarity giggles causing the two to blush. "Well I must go now, hope you two have a nice Hearts and Hooves Day. Oh! You two need to head the restaurant by 7 p.m." Rarity said trotting away happy. "Well where do you want to go?" Strife asks nervously. "Umm anywhere you want to go, if that's alright." Fluttershy says timidly. "Well I guess we'll head to the restaurant." Strife asks rubbing the back of his head with his hoof.

"Sure I really don't mind that." Fluttershy says happily. "Well okay let's find a spot and relax." Strife said. When the two turn around they gasp at the same time seeing a twig in their path. "H-how do we get past the twig Strife?" Fluttershy asks nervously. "I have to think about this the twig is a tricky advisory." Strife said sternly.

Magic was at his home searching through the house trying to get ready for his date with Pinkie Pie. "Do you need help my friend?" Dream asks. "Yeah, know where I can get a suit?" Magic asks looking at Dream. "Can't you use Essemancy to get a suit?" Dream asks causing Magic face hoof himself. A white suit appears on him fitting perfectly. It had red candy cane-like stripes and gumdrops as buttons. Dream only chuckles saying, "You are very funny my good friend, but here's a question, do you know where you're going to take her on this date?" Dream asks.

Magic avoids face hoofing himself and says, "This is getting harder and harder by the second. How am I supposed to have a wonderful time with her if I don't know where I'm going to take her?" Magic asks beginning to panic. Dream offers him a cup of coffee. Magic takes it but turns it into a liquefied candy cane and drinks it to calm down.

Magic then says to Dream, "Any ideas where I can take her?" Dream nods and says, "When are you going to pick her up?" Magic then says, "Seven p.m." Dream smiles happily and says, "Well my friend that's good, now I want you to take her to the restaurant and don't ask me why Magic. This date is important and shall not have any questions in it, now go, time is wasting and I hope for your sake Déjà Vu will give you time." Dream mutters out the last part.

Elsewhere at the restaurant "Oh Twilight how's your part in the upcoming event coming along?" Rarity asks entering into the restaurant. Twilight is sitting in a chair and smiles at Rarity saying, "Perfect, I got Pinkie to get Magic here. Now all we got to do is wait until 7 p.m." Twilight and Rarity giggle together. "Oh this is going to be so amazing. The best Hearts and Hooves Day ever I say!" Rarity said, sounding even happier than before.

"Damn it Dream! The Stove man, it's the Stove, can't you believe me?" Magic complains. They were walking towards Sugarcube Corner. "Magic the Stove is long gone, like the twig." Dream said sighing. "Oh come on dude you have to believe me." Magic complains. Dream ignores him. They stop in front of the door. "Now I must go and see you later Magic, and have a nice date tonight, and remember, the restaurant." Dream said trotting away. "Got it, alright take her to the restaurant, that's all I have to do."

Magic knocks on the door, he was still nervous, and being nervous in a new situation like this, it was hard for him to calm down. The door opens revealing Pinkie in a pink decorated dress that glittered in the moon light. The left side of her hair was straightened while the other side stayed puffy revealing a nice beautiful personality of wild about her.

Magic was taken aback by her beauty and couldn't think of anything to say. Pinkie was beautiful no thought about. Pinkie notices him blushing again with his mouth open. Pinkie blushes a little. It hardly shows up on her pink coat, a stark contrast to Magic's blush which can be seen plain as day. Pinkie then spoke in nice, calm tone you wouldn't hear from her at all "Umm… hey Magic you're here, that's great." She said.

Magic shook his head to come back to reality. He looks at Pinkie smiling and says, "Yeah that's great. You look…umm…beautiful Pinkie." The pink eyed pegasus said nervously. "Oh thank you." She said. The two look left and right, nervous to say anything. "Umm Magic is this your first time on a date?" Pinkie asks.

Magic nods and says, "Yeah. H-How about you?" Pinkie gave off a nervous giggle and nods her head yes. "Well I should be shocked, but now I'm happy about this." Magic said not being nervous anymore. Pinkie looks at him confused and says, "What do you mean?"

Magic chuckles a little and says, "I'm happy that I get to go out with the most awesome and beautiful mare in all of Equestria, and learn on how to go on a date with her." Magic said. Pinkie blushes nodding her head in agreement. This date was new to them. So any errors that happened upon this date won't affect their feelings towards one another. They could learn anything new about dating.

"Umm Dream told me this restaurant that we work in is perfect for a date and I was wondering if you wanted to go there and spend time?" Magic asks. "Funny, Twilight told me the same thing, I'd love to." Pinkie Pie said. She notices Magic dazing off at her beauty again and giggles blushing.

For Strife and Fluttershy, the twig ordeal was raising high for the two. "Oh come on move out the way!" Strife yells at the twig. It did not move. "It feels like it's piercing through my soul, what can we do to get around it?" Fluttershy asks. "Well having you stare it down is a no go since it doesn't have eyes or emotions. There has to be a way." Strife said. "It's almost seven o clock and this twig is wasting our valuable time." Strife said gritting his teeth.

This twig was annoying and by far unpredictable. "Hello Strife and Fluttershy I see you two on a date today hmm." Dream calls trotting over to them. "Dream, you got to help us it's the twig!" Strife yells in need of assistance. "Twig now that's preposterous the twig was defeated long ago." Dream said looking surprised. Strife points at the twig with his hoof causing Dream to turn to it and gasp.

"How long have you been here?" Dream asks looking at Strife calmly. "A long time we need to get to the restaurant at seven but, this twig is in our way." Strife said. Dream began to look around for any solution. "That's it! Ditzy Doo I require your assistance quickly, muffins are at sake!" Dream yells. Suddenly out of nowhere the sky opens up revealing Ditzy Doo the muffin queen and protector of those who are trapped in unusual situations.

"What do you need Dream?" Ditzy asks landing next to him. "The twig is blocking my friend's path can you help us get rid of it?" Dream asks. "Hmm let's see." Ditzy looks at the twig closely examining it and says, "Hmm, instead of going over the twig, in which the chances of tripping over it is a four hundred percent chance plus two, that you will. The best way to avoid the twig is to go around it, evading all odds of tripping over it." Ditzy said.

"Why didn't I think of that before? That's genius! Good job Ditzy Doo!" Dream says praising her. Fluttershy cheers not noticing Strife's left eye twitching. "Get over it Strife lots of random crap happens here and you, by far, is the only one who's normal about it." Dream said. He then sighs. "Alright Fluttershy let's go." Strife says smiling at Fluttershy. She nods and the two go around the twig and towards the restaurant continuing their date.

"Good job Ditzy. Now I've been meaning to wish you a nice Hearts and Hooves Day with Doctor Hooves and by the way, could you ask him to visit me once in a while?" Dream asks. Ditzy nods. Dream says goodbye to Ditzy and trots away. "Now to deliver UFF! *Crash*" Ditzy lands on the ground after tripping over the twig. "Dang you again Twig." She grumbles.

Dream enters into the restaurant seeing Twilight and Rarity. "The plans are going well?" Dream asks. "Yes, they are going well as we can imagine." Twilight said. "Well then dears, we shall wait." Dream said. A few minutes later Magic and Pinkie were close to the restaurant having a conversation about the stove event Magic had to go through earlier. "Seriously the stove is alive and was impossible to take down it's like it had Omnilock already enchanted into it." Magic said. "So Essemancy couldn't affect it due to its ultimate defense?" Pinkie asks. "Not even in the slightest. It's incredibly annoying." Magic said. Pinkie giggles and says, "Well at least the Stove isn't a big meanie pants. You can say that, all it does is fly by and yells out its name."

Magic sighs saying, "Well that part at least is good." The two stop noticing they are at the restaurant. "Looks like we are here, ready to have the best day of our lives?" Magic asks blushing at Pinkie. "Yep!" She said smiling. When they enter into the restaurant the two notice Strife and Fluttershy both sitting together at a table. "Strife and Fluttershy, how did I know you two will be together?" Magic appears next to the snarker unicorn. "Magic what you're doing here!?" Strife looks at him surprised.

"Well Dream said that this would be nice place to take Pinkie out on a date since it's my first time celebrating Hearts and Hooves Day." Magic said. "Rarity said the same thing. This is our first date together." Strife said. "Funny don't you think? Dream, Twilight, and Rarity wanted us to go here today." Magic said. Strife chuckles and says, "That is weird." The four then began to wonder why Dream, Twilight, and Rarity wanted them all to go here. "You four are probably wondering why we brought you here." Dream says startling the four playing his cello.

He was playing a nice romantic calm song. "What's going on?" Magic asks seeing Vinyl Scratch playing a keyboard, going along with the song. Octavia was also playing her cello. "Isn't it obvious you guys? This is a double date." Twilight said walking towards them. "A double date!" The four said in unison, surprised. Magic and Pinkie both laugh together as Fluttershy blushes madly while Strife sighs, kind of seeing this coming, after all they were all told to go to the same restaurant.

"Yes a double date indeed just for the four of you on this elegant day." Rarity said walking by Twilight's side. "Wow thanks you three!" Magic says. "It was no big deal." Twilight says giving a sheepish smile. "Well I guess we should enjoy this date, that sounds good?" Strife asks smiling at Fluttershy.

"You got that right Strife." Magic said making a flower bouquet made of peppermints and hands it over to Pinkie who's smiling too. They all began to chat and eat for a while. Magic gets an urge to use the bathroom and excuses himself to the restroom. When he finishes using the bathroom he comes out and see's Rainbow Dash and Applejack sitting together in a table blushing while talking. A certain thought pops into Magic's head. He chuckles and trots over to them.

"Hey Dash and AJ, you two going out together?" Magic asks causing the two mares to blush even redder and yell in unison, "No! We are waiting for our dates!" They look away embarrassed at their outburst. Magic grins playfully and says, "Really? Well okay. I hope they get here, and if you want you can hang out with us, and make everything an eight way date." Magic says trotting away. "Sure we'll keep that in mind." Dash said looking at Applejack who also looks at her. The two smile at one another. 'Hmm I wonder what would happen if a sandwich that does karate comes to life and started destroying sandwiches and vases.' Magic thought and began to chuckle a little. Magic hadn't noticed his thoughts caused him to affect the sandwich Strife was about to eat.

Strife was about to bite the sandwich but a piece of smack him in the snout shocking him. He slowly looks at the sandwich still shocked seeing the sandwich drop to the plate going into a karate stance. It then says, "You are hereby put in flap jaw space." Strife and the others at the table had their mouths open in shock. The sandwich then runs around the restaurant causing havoc by karate chopping vases and nearby sandwiches.

Then a chief pony with a twig in his mouth slashes the sandwich in half and quickly eats it. Looking at Magic who gave a sheepish smile the chief yells, "Your pay has been increased to five bits!" He walks off, back into the kitchen. "Oh come on it was funny!" Magic complains seeing the others laugh.

Soon the date was soon over and Magic, Pinkie, Strife, and Fluttershy leave together out the restaurant. Magic and Pinkie were both laughing hard after went on with the epic sandwich. Fluttershy laughed softly. Strife emitting the truth laughed also, it was funny. "Well this has been the most awesome day ever!" Magic yells happily. "You can say that again." Strife said smiling at him. "Well this has been the most awesome day ever!" Magic yells again. Strife sighs while saying, "I was kidding about saying it again." The four looking up at the night sky see the shining stars.

The four sat and watch as the stars shine like candles. Fluttershy lays her head on Strife's shoulder smiling noticing his blush forming again. Pinkie laid her head on Magic's shoulder giggling at his blush. Strife and Magic look at each other lifting their hoofs, they both brohoof smiling at one another. They then hug their respective dates. This has been the most amazing day the four of them could ever imagine.

They hadn't noticed the bushes behind them moving a little. In the bushes were Twilight and Rarity peeking. "I can't believe our plan worked. The double date has been successful!" Twilight says smiling sheepishly. Rarity nodded in agreement with the purple mare. But, soon their smiles fade into frowns. "I wonder if we can feel that happy." Twilight said. They spent their whole time trying to get the four into a double date they haven't found dates themselves.

"I wish I can be happy too on a day like this." Rarity said. "Well didn't you say you had work to do which delayed you from asking any pony out?" Twilight looks at Rarity surprised. "Twilight, my shop is closed on this day, the only reason why I said that was because I was embarrassed." Rarity said blushing in embarrassment. "Well I never had a date with a pony before because I'm mostly into reading and staying at the library. Dream convinced me to have fun getting the others on a date. You know Rarity maybe the reason we don't have any dates was because we stood quiet to ourselves, expecting some pony to even ask us out. We should be more social instead of more close to our favorite things." Twilight said smiling at Rarity.

"Your kind of right there Twilight I was going around Ponyville because I was hoping some pony would ask me out but, no pony did. I kind of felt like a no pony." Rarity said frowning "Same here." Twilight said looking down frowning with Rarity. The two look at the stars seeing their elegant beauty. "They're marvelous aren't they?" Rarity asks. "Yeah they are beautiful. A rare of kind I believe." Twilight said. "They remind me a lot about you." Rarity says as she blushes a little, giving a small smile. Twilight blushes while still looking at the stars and says, "Thanks, they sparkle like your eyes, I get too amazed to even say or think about anything."

Twilight looks at Rarity who looks at her. The two were both smiling at one another. "Twilight, thank you, it means a lot to me." Rarity said as she felt her heart jump around in her as she felt an elegant wave of love. Twilight had the same feeling. "Hey umm…Rarity would you be my date for Hearts and Hooves?" Twilight asks. Rarity wasn't taken back by this, no, she was thinking of asking Twilight the same thing. "I would love to Twilight." Rarity said. A spark of happiness and love spark into their leaping hearts. The two left the bush and decided to head over to the boutique. The two were happy. There was nothing else left to describe it. The two suddenly stop when they got to the door. Rarity realizes that she forgot to lock her boutique.

Once they walked into the boutique they had shocked looks on their faces with blushes forming on their cheeks. What they saw was surprising and unexpected to them. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were both kissing each other in a tender and loving embrace. "Umm…Do you want to go somewhere else?" Twilight whispers into Rarity's ear. The fashion pony nodded her head. They slowly exit the shop quietly closing the door quietly also.

With Magic, Pinkie Pie, Strife, and Fluttershy they were still enjoying watching the stars. "Wait a minute." Magic said getting the others attention. "Who was Dream's date?" Magic asks. At the restaurant Dream was sitting down in a seat taking a sip of coffee. He put it down and said, "I'm glad we can have this nice date together." He looks at his date. (Imagine a camera is focusing on him) "Why I am glad to, after all, I never had a date in so, so long." The sound of this female voice was none other then… (Camera now changes to him and his date) Princess Celestia. "Cheers to a great day." He says smiling. "Cheers to a great day indeed." Celestia said smiling to. The two tap their glasses together causing it to give off a ting.

The End.

**(Now you didn't see that coming did you? This is a story for Valentine's Day as you can tell. And the idea came from EpicAeromancer33 along with the editing. Now enjoy your day readers. Happy Hearts and Hooves Day. Now I must Barrel roll and away!)**


End file.
